1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pixel interpolation apparatus, and more particularly to a pixel interpolation apparatus applied to a de-interlacing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical film is shot and played in an interlaced manner. For example, a television plays an odd field and then an even field so that a frame is played. The odd field and the even field are respectively composed of odd display lines and even display lines of this frame. The requirement on the image quality in the current market is getting higher and higher, and the displayed image quality of the non-interlaced method is better than the interlaced image quality. So, the current display method is to de-interlace the interlaced frame and then generate a progressive frame to be played.
The conventional de-interlacing method is to perform the interpolation according to pixels of real pixel rows of an input field to find the pixel data of the target pixel between the real pixel rows so that the progressive frame is obtained. However, the conventional de-interlacing method does not consider the similarity between the pixel data of the real pixel rows to be interpolated and the consistency of the pixel data. So, the obtained progressive frame often has the generated pixel, which has the pixel data discontinuous to the pixel data of the ambient pixels, and the obtained progressive frame has the problems of the flicker, the blur and the nonuniform color.